Voodoo
by Yaoimelody
Summary: 100 Sentences Challenge with a twist? Yep. My four favorite NinjaGo pairings get twenty-five sentences each


[TechnoShipping (Zane/Jay) Zane's P.O.V]

1. Introduction

After being found by Sensei Wu, Zane walked into the training area to find the most beautiful human he's seen yet- a blue-adorned ninja called Jay.

2. Love

Noticing Jay was head over heels for Nya it seemed; the android forced the feelings down.

3. Light

It was morning and Zane looked over at the lightning ninja admiringly, about ready to admit feelings… perhaps that afternoon.

4. Dark

He had yet to be so brave and admit how he felt, but he knew for sure Jay and Nya were no longer considered a couple.

5. Seeking Solace

As he brought the younger's hand over his open chest to his "heart", he swore he could also feel the other's beating rapidly.

6. Break Away

Every time they kissed, Zane had trouble truly letting it end for some reason.

7. Heaven

Unsure what his stance was for it, he knew that Jay was as close as he'd ever get on Earth.

8. Innocence

Was what he had and Jay would kid about even though they were teenagers… or what it a jest?

9. Drive

He didn't know how, but when he heard Jay was kidnapped by the Serpentine during his pizza job, he felt the rush to save him by any means possible.

10. Breathe Again

It freaked Jay out when he didn't take breaths, but they both knew he didn't need to at all…

11. Memory

After finally gaining the knowledge of being a 'nindroid', the blond noticed his "memory switch" went between memories of his father and also many of Jay.

12. Insanity

"Weird" made the teenager feel insignificant towards the fellow ninjas, but perhaps it stung worst whenever Jay used to do it; whether he promised never to say it anymore.

13. Misfortune

He watched as Jay cried at the mental pain of the splitting people on the television, but then felt bad at the look he got as he laughed instead.

14. Smile

Possibly one of Zane's favorite parts of Jay's features, if he was forced to pick just one of the beauty next to him.

15. Silence

While they loved to chat, it was soft and romantic to just cuddle and listen to rain.

16. Questioning

It was fretting to think that the blue ninja was still into Nya, but at the constant reassurance he quieted down eventually.

17. Blood

After accidently getting hit with a katana during training, he earned a wailing Jay at his side that nearly fainted at the idea of injury; finding that it wasn't possible for the red liquid to leave Zane's wounds in the first place.

18. Rainbow

Finding one over the dojo, a few of the fellow ninjas commented at how ironic it was and the blond questioned Jay about it curiously, only getting a roll of the eyes in return.

19. Gray

Noticing that color sweat suit in the brunet's closet was odd, but when the other admitted to being very self-conscious about weight, he surprisingly didn't get another "love yourself" speech but a hug to reassure silently.

20. Fortitude

Something Jay admitted he'd never truly have without his boyfriend being there for him, possibly earning a blush if that were possible on the android.

21. Vacation

Complaining how they needed one for a while, he was brought up to the snowy forest where Zane used to live; glad for once it was just the two of them.

22. Mother Nature

What the blond faced there was more complaining about the frozen wastes, but at least it was the thought that counted.

23. Cat

Finding Hinder, who ended up with Dareth, was probably the biggest thing that brought them all closer, but he secretly did it because once Jay admitted how he always wanted a cat of his own.

24. No Time

Between training Lloyd, themselves, and hanging around the others, the odd couple felt like they had no way to get in good moments with each other without people being around.

25. Trouble Lurking

It scared Zane that they would someday be in a giant fight with Lord Garmadon, because he'd loose the one person he felt understood him without a flaw- Jay Walker.

[Self-centeredShipping (Lord Garmadon/Dareth) Both P.O.V]

26. Tears

Hating to cry, he left abruptly as Lloyd accepted Dareth as his "maternal" figure happily.

27. Foreign

Love wasn't something the dark lord thought of as a strong point, but he'd eagerly learn to let it flow out to this crazy brunet.

28. Sorrow

Realizing it would be difficult to kill his adopted son and partner in the giant battle to come, he wished for a moment he could give it up and stop this- but it was his own fault after all.

29. Happiness

Not one to feel this often, he allowed the smaller male to cuddle up to his armor-less chest in the lazy afternoon sun of the quiet underworld… Dareth would need to go back soon anyways…

30. Under the Rain

It began to storm as they had their first big fight in a secluded area- nobody other than Lloyd knew about them so far- and they couldn't help but laugh a bit as it got silly, sharing a forgiving kiss easily.

31. Flowers

Finding a nice bouquet of pure black roses, he sent them to Dareth without a name; the dojo owner should know whom they were from at least by now.

32. Night

Not wanting to go fast, the wannabe ninja only condoned above the waist and then fell asleep easily on Garmadon.

33. Expectations

They weren't sure how anyone would react to this "forbidden" and "scandalous" ordeal, so their hopes weren't too high in honesty.

34. Stars

After finding a hidden spot in the wide area park in the city, they secretly met and watched the stars while lying on the overgrown grass at times in the middle of the night.

35. Hold My Hand

Finally getting Garmadon to agree to this was more difficult than one would think possible.

36. Precious Treasure

Whenever he would call Dareth this, the brunet would scoff and demand something manlier and earn a chuckle that caused him to blush.

37. Eyes

Whenever the scarlet orbs locked with the chocolate brown of the other, they were indescribably speechless for whatever reason.

38. Abandoned

Unsure whether he was orphaned or not, Dareth would find out as he admitted this that Garmadon was practically dumped off in the dirt too for being who he was.

39. Dreams

Whenever they couldn't be near each other, they would have dreams about one another; Dareth about them being open with everyone and Garmadon embarrassed that it one of a wedding.

40. Rated

One day there was "rating" between the ninjas on who was better looking for fun- Dareth being near the bottom, feeling ugly he found his partner already in his room and there to comfort him immediately.

41. Teamwork

Between the two of them, they surprisingly both held up their end of making the relationship work easily.

42. Standing Still

One fight Dareth stormed away, but was frozen by an unexpected quiet plea to stay he could resist.

43. Dying

When the other admitted that was what was thought of often to the dojo owner, he could only respond with sobbing and pleading never to try it.

44. Two Roads

Between the lies he told the ninjas and being with Garmadon, it seemed they would have to choose eventually.

45. Illusion

Sometimes when Garmadon was alone and couldn't get to the other, he have the staff create a translucent figure of Dareth, one that would be available to talk to without the outbursts of random material… which he realized was something he wanted in the conversations after all.

46. Family

He remembered how Lloyd would whine about wanting someone for his father, and the look of relief he got after the green ninja found them out.

47. Creation

The golden staff could not destroy, so his creeping fears that some would find out about the relationship may not go away anytime soon.

48. Childhood

Telling vague details to Dareth was never enough, but he hadn't the heart to reopen old wounds and surprisingly the nosy male never pried.

49. Stripes

They didn't suit Dareth's room at all, but then again it was quirky and odd and so like the younger actually.

50. Breaking the Rules

If there were laws against a villain and a somewhat sidekick having a dating relationship, they actually didn't care in the least…

[LavaShipping (Cole/Kai) Cole P.O.V]

51. Sport

Cole hated them, but after hearing that Kai had trophies in different activities and seeing the uniforms… he promised to visit any of the games if that ever happened again.

52. Deep in Thought

The raven-haired was usually brooding at dinner, but the red ninja hated being ignored so that rarely happened successfully.

53. Keeping a Secret  
At first he made Kai swear to keep it quiet about them, but eventually it surfaced after much though.

54. Tower

How Cole felt whenever the fire-wielder would unknowingly flirt with someone else.

55. Waiting

Cole knew Kai hated his cooking, yet he'd always eat his entire share without a complaint when it was done… with the exception of the chili.

56. Danger Ahead

The two were getting ready for whatever was thrown at them during their biggest battle yet.

57. Sacrifice

Even though Cole loved space during the night, he'd allow his clingy boyfriend access to cuddle up next to him… mostly.

58. Kick in the Head

It was an accident, but thankfully he got a compliment at how good his flying leaps were doing from the brunet.

59. No Way Out

He knew he'd never get away from the spiky idiot he was with, but he would gladly allow that.

60. Rejection

He remembered how fearing he was to ever begin to tell Kai about his onslaught of feelings…

61. Fairy Tale

Cole adored happy endings, so Kai romantically promised them just that.

62. Magic

Was what it was like every time they kissed one another…~

63. Do Not Disturb

They never did anything too risky, but it was a common fear that Lloyd would walk in on the two and ask about what they did.

64. Multitasking

The dark-haired boy usually read a book while allowing Kai to lay his head on his lap and subconsciously ran his pale fingers through the slick points.

65. Horror

He nearly got a heart attack when the red-adorned was attacked brutally by one of the Serpentine in the street, relieved to find no scratches on the unprepared teenager.

66. Traps

Not falling for one by the Serpentine was getting easier it seemed.

67. Playing the Melody

After finding out Kai played the guitar and had one with him, he admittedly begged for a song.

68. Hero

No matter how big-headed his boyfriend would get at times, Cole still thought good things about him.

69. Annoyance

A daily occurrence, but the ground ninja wanted it no other way.

70. 67%

He noticed Kai cursing that the game online he wanted would not get done loading and felt amused.

71. Obsession

He wasn't crazy protective, he only glared suspiciously at whoever got too chummy with Kai.

72. Mischief Managed

After finally getting Lloyd to calm down a bit, they both looked relieved.

73. I Can't

After realizing Lloyd had a bit of a crush on him, Cole overheard him tell the green ninja that Brad was a much smarter choice.

74. Are You Challenging Me?

They joked about this often, but Cole usually landed a joking slap every time.

75. Mirror

It looked so right when they stood side by side in the reflection, at least to the earth-wielder.

[ForgivenShipping (Lloyd/Brad) Brad P.O.V]

76. Broken Pieces

Without the green ninja there with him at the boarding school when he attended, it was meaningless to like it.

77. Test

After their first kiss, they vowed to be more when they were a bit older.

78. Drink

They guzzled down two individual glasses of soda, seeing who could belch louder, giggling and laughing loudly in between- Lloyd won in the end, though.

79. Starvation

It was something that the blond would loudly complain about, but Brad found it too cute.

80. Words

Whenever the dark-haired tried to say what was on his mind, the other surprisingly listened.

81. Pens and Paper

After accidently finding the diary of Brad's, they fought until it ended with another sweet kiss after Lloyd realized he was getting the other too riled up.

82. Can You Hear Me?

They came upon an old pair of Mister Doodlebomb's old walkie-talkies.

83. Heal

After finally admitting that Sheen would bully him, sometimes with fists, the green ninja would soothe him with words of a much older male somehow.

84. Out Cold

When Lloyd got knocked out with a punching bag, it nearly caused the smaller boy to faint as well.

85. Spiral

He knew he had anger problems, but usually excused himself before it got out of control in front of the others.

86. Seeing Red

One time Lloyd followed curiously, noticing the boy muttering furiously and punching another hole in the wall, finally figuring out where the dents in the dojo's guest bedroom were from.

87. Food

They sometimes shared a candy bar, but Brad didn't like it most the time for some reason.

88. Pain

After finding out his father didn't accept that he liked Lloyd, he rushed off and into the park to where he knew the other boy was lazing off.

89. Through the Fire

Sometimes Brad would hear about how the blond felt like he must have been in a fire while he was a baby, but the rest was a crazy blur.

90. Triangle

Brad always liked this shape, but never really could tell why, giving it to Lloyd as a purely random fact to laugh over.

91. Drowning

He nearly died in the water, but the thing that hurt was that his father would help him out of the deep end.

92. All That I Have

Feeling blocked off from the world, the raven-haired usually got protective of the green ninja.

93. Give Up

Sheen visited unexpectedly and tried to convince the ex-students to come back, but mostly Brad, earning a surprisingly mad Lloyd in his face.

94. Last Hope

Watching this Star Wars movie made them both at ease for whatever reason.

95. Advertisement

Listening to the other's slightly odd voice loudly complain about the overdose of commercials was humorous.

96. In the Storm

It surprised Brad that the green ninja was scared of thunderstorms, but didn't say no to the cuddling he gained in it.

97. Safety First

They tried cooking together, but it disappointed the shorter that Cole had to come in and ruin the fun by doing the oven part himself.

98. Puzzle

They had one lying around while they were bored… too bad Hinder came to steal a middle piece and rush off with it, never to return with it.

99. Solitude

Being this way for most his life is probably what mainly caused Brad to be close and latch onto whoever was nicest to him; which was easily Lloyd.

100. Relaxation

They could concentrate in the meditation room in the end, but neither cared honestly.


End file.
